We have initiated solution scattering studies on the maturation of baculo-expressed Nudaurelia capensis Omega Virus-like particles (NwV). NwV is known to undergo post-translational cleavage of its coat protein to mature into a pathogenic particle, similar to other insect viruses such as Flock House VIrus. Only the matured form of NwV has been crystallized successfully and little is know about the maturation process. Our preliminary solution scattering result demonstrates that overall radius of the NwV particle decreases from 240 E to 200 E upon pH-induced maturation. We are currently modeling how T=4 coat protein assembly may change up on the maturation based on the solution scattering result and the previously determined crystallographic structure of the matured NwV.